pokefanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Contest
= Pokémon Contest = : This article is about contests in Generations III and VI. For the contests in Generation IV, see Pokémon Super Contest. Brendan and May participating in a Pokémon Contest Spectacular Pokémon Contests (Japanese: ポケモンコンテスト Pokémon Contest) are a type of competition often contrasted with Pokémon battles and held in Contest Halls. Pokémon are judged on their condition and moves in two rounds, to determine which one is the best of its category. In the anime, Pokémon Contests are held in many cities and towns of a region while in games they are more rare. These contests are held in buildings known as Contest Halls. The idea behind this type of competition is about captivating your Pokémon's style. Winners of a contest receive a honorary ribbon or in Kalos, A Princess Key. After Coordinators collect five ribbons of a region, they are allowed to enter the region's Grand Festival. In the games Pokémon Contests are in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, and in their Generation VI remakes Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire under the name Pokémon Contest Spectaculars (Japanese: ポケモンコンテストライブ Pokémon Contest Live). A Coordinator enters a Pokémon in one of five categories: Coolness, Beauty, Cuteness, Cleverness, or Toughness and compete against three other Coordinators in two rounds. In Generation IV, these basic ideas were expanded upon with Pokémon Super Contests. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, photos can be taken at any point in a Contest Spectacular, and the player is able to save the last photo taken into the Nintendo 3DS Camera. In addition, the 3DS Camera can be used to provide a real-life background during the Talent Round of a Pokémon Contest. This option can be turned on or off by speaking to a man in the Contest Hall who describes this special effect as projecting a "hologram" through the entire hall. There are five categories of to these contests, each one having its own condition: Those being Beauty (referred to as Beautiful in Contest Spectaculars), Cool, Cute, Smart (referred to as Clever in Contest Spectaculars) and Tough. Each category has four ranks, which determines the difficulty of the competetition. These ranks are: Normal, Super, Hyper and Master. Including the player, for every contest entered, there will be a maximum of four contestants competing. Each move has their own effect, which can vary from upping the user's score to changing the order of appeals. In Pokémon Contests and Pokémon Contest Spectaculars, a move can also bring down other Pokémon's score, which is known as "jamming". However, a move used should be correspondant to the condition of the contest. For example, if a player entered a Beauty Contest, moves that have the condition "Beauty" should only be used, otherwise any other kind of move can have a negative and/or less effective effect on the user. Generations III and VI Condition Round In this round, the judges base a trainer's Pokémon by their condition. The condition of a Pokémon falls under the same five condition categories as their moves. PokéBlocks are used as a source to up one or more of a Pokémon's conditions. Move Rounds In this part of the competition, there are four turns to have a trainer's Pokémon perform a move to impress the judges. These moves are reflected by the contest section trainers enter in. For example, if entering in the "Beauty Contest", then its best to use "beauty-type" moves. Generation IV Visual Round In this round, Pokémon are judged by their condition (in a similar manner to how PokéBlocks were used, poffins are used here for upping the condition(s) of a Pokémon) and how well dressed they were based on the contest type picked. Dance Round In this round, each Pokémon have to make up dance steps (up, down, left, or right) and the other Pokémon have to follow them. The lead Pokémon has to make up a step within the certain bar time, with the total amount of steps being four. Based on the actions of a Pokémon leading and following, will decide its score. Move Rounds These rounds work the same as the move rounds in Generations III and VI. Primary judging Audience cheering for Milotic in the Introduction Round Special introduction shown in a Cuteness Contest In the first round, the four Pokémon are rated based on their condition. The audience votes on the Pokémon that looks the coolest, most beautiful, cutest, most clever, or toughest, depending on the category of the contest. Condition stats that are liked by the audience and the Pokémon's overall luster also beneficially influence the votes. To raise a Pokémon's condition, Coordinators prepare Pokéblocks of specific colors and feed them to their Pokémon. In Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, how well a Pokémon does in this phase is shown by the number of hearts that appear over the audience members' heads. This portion is known as the Introduction Round (Japanese: おひろめ Unveiling) in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. In these games, how well a Pokémon does in this phase is shown by the amount of clapping, whistling, and glow sticks that appear in the audience. Additionally, a special introduction is shown for the Pokémon with the highest condition stat of the respective contest. Within the game itself, the audience score is based on the sum of the following: * The full value of the condition in the contest's primary condition stat * 50% of the value of the condition in each of the contest's secondary condition stats * 50% of the value of the Pokémon's overall luster Scarves held by the Pokémon raise the condition stat by 20 points. Thus, if the Pokémon is holding a scarf corresponding to the contest's primary condition stat, it will gain 20 points in the final total, but if the Pokémon is holding a scarf corresponding to either contest's secondary condition stats, it will gain 10 points in the final total. The table below shows the minimum number of points required to achieve a given number of hearts. Secondary judging Roselia using Magical Leaf in the Talent Round : Main article: Appeal In the secondary judging, the four Pokémon take turns appealing (i.e. using certain movesin front of an appointed judge). They are able to affect the performances of each other. Effects on other Pokémon include reducing their number of hearts, making them nervous, and so forth. Move combinations score extra hearts. Moves that are of the same category as the contest the user is competing in may excite the audience, and if the audience becomes extremely excited, the Pokémon scores extra hearts. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, this portion is known as the Talent Round (Japanese: アピール審査 Appeal Examination), during which Coordinators can Mega Evolve their Pokémon when the crowd's excitement reaches its peak. Additionally, pressing the touch screen to the left of the camera button causes the audience to clap, while pressing to the right of the camera button causes the audience to hoot. After judging Milotic announced as the winner After the second round, the four Pokémon's results are shown. Here, stars represent how well the Pokémon did in the primary judging, while hearts indicate how well the Pokémon did in the secondary judging; both fill up the four Pokémon's meters. Each star represents 63 points obtained in the primary judging (rounded up to the nearest star), while each heart represents 40 points (four appeal hearts) obtained in the secondary judging. The Pokémon whose meter becomes the highest (has the highest cumulative score, formed from the points obtained in the first round and double the value of the points obtained in the second round) is announced as the winner of the competition. In Pokémon Contests, the winning Pokémon is awarded a Ribbon for each of the four different ranks. In Pokémon Contest Spectaculars, however, a Ribbon is only earned after beating the Master Rank. A small portrait of the winner is painted and placed in the Contest Hall. Additionally, an artist will paint a large painting if the winner of a Master Rank contest wins with at least 800 points. These larger paintings are displayed in the Lilycove Museum. In Generation III, if a Master Rank winner has already earned the Ribbon for that category and rank, the player will be given a Luxury Ball. Contest ranks : Main article: Rank (Contest) There are four contest ranks: Normal, Super, Hyper, and Master. Every competition, as well as having one of the five categories, has one of these four ranks. In the Normal Rank, any Pokémon may enter. Any Pokémon that won a Normal Rank contest may move up to the Super Rank in the same category. Likewise, a Super Rank winner can move up to the Hyper Rank, and a Hyper Rank winner can advance to the Master Rank in the same category. In Pokémon Contest Spectaculars, any Pokémon may enter any unlocked rank. In Ruby and Sapphire, Pokémon Contests of each rank are spread around the Hoenn region. In Emerald, however, Pokémon Contests of all four ranks are held in Lilycove City. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, there are four Contest Halls across the region, but the player may enter Pokémon Contest Spectaculars of any rank in each Contest Hall. Multiplayer contests The player may participate in multiplayer contests by speaking to the Contest Hall receptionist on the right in Generation III, and on the left in Generation VI. In Ruby and Sapphire, Pokémon Contests can only be held with four players. However, in Emerald, there are two multiplayer modes: E-Mode (Emerald Mode) and G-Mode (Global Mode). E-Mode allows two to four Emerald players to participate in multiplayer contests. If there are less than four players, the remaining slots will be filled in by computers. In G-Mode, four Ruby, Sapphire, or Emerald players can participate. Awards In Generation VI, after a contest has ended, the player may talk to the audience members gathered near the entrances to Contest Halls to receive gifts. These NPCs serve as the player's fans. The higher the rank, the greater the number of fans gathering in the lobby. The maximum number of fans waiting for the player is 10. The following are lists of gifts the player may receive. Note that certain items and Berries are given out only after competing in certain contest ranks. | | | | |} In the anime Pokémon Contests were first introduced early on in the Advanced Generation series and, according to SS024, they originated in the Hoenn region. In them, Coordinators show how skilled their Pokémon can be. A Pokémon Contest is divided into two parts. In the first round, called the Performance Stage, Coordinators have their Pokémon performing their moves in order to showcase their style and skill. The appeals are awarded points by judges, usually Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the resident Nurse Joy. The Coordinators with the highest scores proceed to the next round. The number of Coordinators that advance to the second round varies. The second round is the Battle Stage, in which Coordinators compete in Pokémon battles while continuing to show off their Pokémon's style and skill. Each battle lasts five minutes and the object of the battle is to decrease the opponent's points. Coordinators lose points when their Pokémon are hit by an attack, when their Pokémon's attack fails, when the opponent's Pokémon performs a particularly appealing move, or when the opponent's Pokémon uses their Pokémon's attack to its own advantage. A battle can also end when one of the Pokémon is unable to battle, called Battle Off by the judges. In this case, the Coordinator with the remaining Pokémon is declared the winner. A Coordinator needs a Contest Pass from a particular region to enter Pokémon Contests there. Coordinators who win five Ribbons of a specific region are able to enter that region's Grand Festival. A Ribbon won from events such as the Wallace Cup can be used in any''region. Also, Ribbons do not expire, and multiple years can be used to collect the five needed for the Grand Festival. However, after being used to enter a Grand Festival, the five cannot be used again. Winners of the Grand Festival earn the Ribbon Cup and become Top Coordinators. Nando's Pokémon sent out with Seals In Hoenn, Coordinators have to use the same Pokémon for both rounds—although there are exceptions—and the master of ceremonies is Vivian Meridian. When May participated in the Hoenn Grand Festival, two other Nurse Joys from Hoenn came as guest judges. The event was held in Slateport City and ran for threeepisodes. In Kanto, Coordinators may enter different Pokémon for each round and the master of ceremonies is Lilian Meridian. The Kanto Grand Festival was held at Indigo Plateauduring May's participation. For the competition, the Hoenn announcer, Vivian Meridian, joined the panel of judges while three other Nurse Joys gave scores. Jessie, as Jessadiah, also hosted the event with Lilian. The competition also ran for three episodes. In Sinnoh, Coordinators enter one Pokémon for each round and generally dress up to compete. They also use Ball Capsules and Seals to enhance a Pokémon's entrance. Pokémon Contests in the Sinnoh region include both Single and Double Performances, with the Grand Festival featuring the Double Performance format. The master of ceremonies for these events is Marian. During Dawn's participation in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Top Coordinator and Gym LeaderFantina joined the judges as a guest judge. The event was held at Lake Valor and ran for four episodes. Contests can held under a Single Performance or Double Performance rule. The Judges are usually Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy. There is also an announcer who introduces the contestants and comments during the battles. Visual Round The first round involves the Coordinator's Pokémon demonstrating its moves in an appealing manner. During the appeal, the judges score the Coordinator. Those with the highest scores proceed to the next round. The amount of people varies for every Contest. Battle Rounds In the second round, the Coordinators battle with others to beat each other and get rated by the judges to see how graceful the Pokémon did. The battle ends when the five minutes pass and the Coordinator that has the least of the circle loses. And before the time ends, if the circle is out before the five minutes is up the one with the circle out first loses. In addition, if a Coordinator's Pokémon get knocked out/are unable to battle then victory goes to the Coordinator whose Pokémon haven't been knocked out. Locations The following is a list of all known locations hosting Pokémon Contests in the anime: Hoenn Location of the Hoenn Grand Festival Kanto Location of the Kanto Grand Festival Sinnoh Location of the Sinnoh Grand Festival Contest Materials Contest Pass Upon registering for a contest, this card is given to a Coordinator as a means to of official evidence of their entry. Ball Capsules and Pokémon Seals In games, these items are given to Coordinators alongside their Contest Pass after registering, while in the anime, these items have to be bought. Ball Capsules are purple, see through, ball-shaped items used as a medium for Pokémon Seals to operate. After applying a seal to a Ball Capsule, you would put the Ball Capsule around the Poké Ball. With this appliance, when a Coordinator releases their Pokémon, special effects specific on the seal will emit from around the Pokémon to make for a showy entrance. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Pokémon Contests were introduced in the ''Ruby & Sapphire chapter. Somewhat experienced Pokémon Coordinator Ruby moved to the Hoenn region and ran away from home to participate in Pokémon Contests there, since his father was against him competing in such events. Ruby arranged a bet with Sapphire, vowing to win all the Contest Ribbons in the region in 80 days. He was able to win every Ribbon, thus completing his part in the bet. The formula of competition follows the one set in the games closely, sharing its two segments. In the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter, Ruby is credited with the development of several features of the Pokémon Contest Spectacular, alongside Lisia. These include the designs of the Cosplay Pikachu costumes as well as the costume worn by the player if he or she participates. Trivia * The contest ranks are named after the original Generation I Poké Balls, although it seems the translation team did not catch this, as the Japanese Poké Ball names (Normal, Super, Hyper, and Master) are used in English versions. This was rectified in Generation IV in the ranks of Super Contests (Normal, Great, Ultra, and Master). However, the original names of the ranks were kept in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. ** The first three are names of three different Potions: the regular Potion, the Super Potion, and the Hyper Potion. * For Mounting a Coordinator Assault! and Arrival of a Rival!, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedias are about the Performance Stage and the Battle Stage of Pokémon Contests, respectively. He writes this senryū about the Performance Stage: 「ポケモンが　かれいにまわるよ　コンテスト」 The Pokémon are spinning magnificently; a contest. He writes this senryū about the Battle Stage: 「ごふんかん　みせてしょうぶだ　コンテストバトル」 It's a five-minute battle for show; a Contest Battle. * The move Struggle has contest stats, despite the fact that Struggle cannot be used in contests, as it can only be used if the attacking Pokémon has no PP. ** This is most likely to prevent the game from crashing if it is hacked in, since it is impossible to use Struggle in contests through normal gameplay. The contest stats seem to be the defaults. * Contests are one of the few places in the Pokémon games one can find nicknamedPokémon. All Pokémon used by NPCCoordinators have nicknames. * In the anime, both series that featured Pokémon Contests featured 15 each. However, in the Diamond & Pearl series, all of them took place in Sinnoh, while the Advanced Generation series featured seven in Kanto and eight in Hoenn. In other languages |} Pokémon Contest Spectacular |} Category:Pokémon Contest